Elemental Heirs
by Elemental Water Mistress
Summary: Ten teens get sucked into a totally new world where the Elements reign supreme. And it all has something to do with their great grandparents! MichaelOc, RayOc, KaiOc, TalaOc, JohnnyOc.
1. Another Day At School

Wow. O.O I never knew updating would be so hard when I try to hide from my mom. Considering the fact that I'm home-schooled! Anywho, for those of you who haven't read my author note, I'm re-writing my fic. And for my non updating, it was because my mom invaded my privacy and blah, blah, blah. Thank you to all of you who put me on your favz lists! Mwuah!  
  
Disclaimer: Enrique took it out on a date.  
  
SailorNeo: runz away as SailorNeo chases EWM with machete I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! lookz back Holy crap! She's fast!  
  
l.m.o.e: Dude, we have got to find out some other way to communicate rather than in reviews. =P  
  
Midnyt Star: Ha! I wish! All my friends have Pilipino in them xcept for me. I'm over half Hawaiian, quite a bit Samoan, Chinese, and I've got like, only half of a percent of French, Indian, English, Canadian, Irish (my temper), Scottish, Portuguese, and one more which I can't remember. Amazing how I can have all of that in me! I'm Polynesian.  
  
AnimeMistress: thanks!   
  
French class was the same as always. Boring. Amethyst lightly tapped her pencil to beat of the music that was blasting out of Ray's earphones. Why did they have to learn French anyway? It's not like they planned on visiting the country! Again, completely boring. The only thing that interested the class would be the frequent fights between Desiree and Johnny –another one was suspected to start soon.  
  
Johnny, who just so happened to sit behind Dezi in every single class, leaned forward and tugged at a lock of the brunette's long tresses right before he snatched her black bandanna from her head.  
  
"OW!" Dezi jumped up from her seat, accidentally knocking down her desk.  
  
"Miss Anderson!" Ms. Simmons, the French teacher, zipped her head around. Her piercing, green eyes that were enlarged many times by her humongous glasses glared at Dezi, and her frizzy, orange hair seemed to be standing on edges, indicating that she was getting impatient. The world's first Human/Rooster hybrid.  
  
Dezi paid no attention to her angry teacher as she jabbed her index finger at Johnny's chest, hard. "Jerk!"  
  
"Miss Anderson!"  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Johnny stood up from his chair, putting his face right in front of Dezi's. "Well at least I don't have mud for hair!" Johnny grabbed a piece of Dezi's hair and tugged, making her cry out loud. By this time the two had caught the attention of their classmates.  
  
"Mr. McGregor!"  
  
"Talk is cheap, Johnny, and," Dezi poked her finger, stressing her words, "So. Are. You!" Johnny pushed his nose up against Dezi's as Kai and Michael started cheering Fight! Fight! While the rest of the class followed, making Ms. Simmons very angry.  
  
"Oh, yeah?"  
  
"Mr. McGregor!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Miss Anderson!"  
  
"IT'S ON!" Dezi and Johnny both yelled at the same time, sparks radiating between their eyes. The class continued the chanting and Ms. Simmons looked like a volcano about to blow.  
  
"Fight! Fight!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!" A loud smack resounded throughout the classroom. Johnny and Dezi both looked down at Johnny's desk and saw Ms. Simmons' long, bony fingers coiled around a large ruler. The class's cheering died down and Johnny returned Dezi's bandanna back to her. Ms. Simmons' breathing was very hard and her large eyes reduced to slits as she glared at everyone.  
  
The lunch-bell rang, but the students didn't dare move. Lest Ms. Simmons bust out the pellet gun that she hid somewhere in her puffy orange hair and shoot at them all.  
  
"WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, AN INVITATION?" Ms. Simmons roared. "GET OUT!!!"  
  
"That class rocked!" Destiny said, sitting down at the cafeteria table.  
  
"Yeah," Michael said, "Did you see the look on the old hen's face? Priceless!"  
  
Aurora took a bite out of her hamburger. "I didn't think it was so funny," She said, "You know, one day somebody's gonna get hurt if you two keep this up." Aurora looked across the table at Dezi, who was busy smashing her pepsi can in her fist as she glared at Johnny. Johnny just grinned with satisfaction.  
  
"Come on, Aurora," Celina said, "Tis' the season to be jolly."  
  
Tala raised a blood red eyebrow. "It's October."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Hey," Amethyst said, "Where's Ray and Kai?"  
  
"With the skanks." Destiny said, glaring at the cheerleader's table.  
  
Kai had his arm wrapped around Tammy Harris, one of the hottest and richest girls in the school, while Ray was with Mariah Wallis, who was busy moving her hands all over his body as she kissed him.  
  
Amethyst flared. "What does she see in her?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Michael said, taking a sip of his soda, "Maybe it's the fact that she's hot?"  
  
"Is that the only thing you guys look at in girls?" Dezi said.  
  
"Of course." Johnny said, winking at Dezi.  
  
"Jerks."  
  
Tala stood up from the table. "If me and Michael had to cancel our lunch- dates with the girls to sit with you guys, then so do they. Come on, Michael." Michael stood after handing his phone number to some girl and walked up to the cheerleader's table.  
  
Michael walked back holding a hot pink pom-poms in his hands.  
  
"What happened to you?" Destiny inquired, making room for Kai to sit down.  
  
"Mariah threw them in my face when I pulled Ray away from her."  
  
Amethyst didn't pay attention to Michael. "So, Ray," She said, "You wanna hang out tonight? You know, watch a movie in my basement, just like we used to?" Ray looked at Amethyst, as if noticing her for the first time.  
  
"Ams!" He said, draping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
Amethyst smiled. "So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"I asked you if you wanted to watch a movie tonight!"  
  
Ray gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry Ams, but I'm taking Mariah out on a date tonight." He turned away, and snatched the pink pom-poms from Michael, who was putting them up against his chest, acting as if he had breasts.  
  
"I better give this back to Mariah." Ray said, standing up and walking back over to the cheerleader's table.  
  
This chapter was mostly on how the characters feel about each other. Poor Amethyst! Ray doesn't even wanna notice her. How'd you guys like the chapter, by the way? I thought it was kind of sucky, but it's hard to write the first chapter of a fantasy fic. Cuz you gotta figure out how everything works out, like how you explain your characters and figure out how they all are gonna get into the fantasy part of the world. But other than that, it was pretty fun! A hui hou! - 


	2. Friends In A Hallway

Hidey ho! Sorry bout the last chap. Something went wrong when it was uploaded. And most apologies for the long update. Oy.

**Sakuya-Chan:** Me too! Poor girls....Oh, and about your offer: I'll be sure to do it! salutes

**Risska:** Yes, the jealousy reigns supreme. Mwuahah!

**Spazzy's Girl:** Really? That must be some class!

Hope you guys like the chapter! .

---------------------------

Destiny plopped herself down on Amethyst's large king-sized bed. The whole room was covered in baby blue and purple colors: the velvet sheets, the curtains, the carpet, you name it. It was quite understandable, considering they were Amethyst's favorite colors. Especially the color blue. Amethyst liked the color purple because of her name. Her parents named her Amethyst because her hair was a bright lavender and her eyes were as purple as the amethyst gem.

Dezi sat on a blue bean bag chair and poked a huge, fluffy bear in its stomach. Amethyst was always known as a tomboy, but loved stuffed animals more than anything. Dezi picked up a large tiger doll and threw it at Destiny, almost knocking her off the bed. Amethyst laughed, making herself comfortable on a purple sofa.

"Hey," Destiny whined, brushing a light blue bang out of her face, "What was that for?"

"I don't know. Just felt like it."

Destiny stuck out her tongue as she walked over to Amethyst's mini-fridge. "I'm tired. I had to clean up after all my brothers left for school this morning. They broke FIVE windows! Feh."

"Man," Dezi said, "I've only got two brothers and that's a hassle, you've got like—wait, how many brothers _do_ you have?"

Destiny started counting her fingers. "Fourteen—no wait, sixteen—oh no, that's not right, um, thirteen?"

Amethyst giggled. "You don't even know how much brothers you have?"

"Well, it's not my fault!" Destiny's eyes followed her index fingers nervously as she pushed them against each other, making her cross-eyed. "They're always moving around and stuff......"

"Well, try counting their names."

Destiny thought for a second as she grabbed an ice-cream bar out of the mini-fridge, taking a big bite. "Okay," She said, "There's Danny, Daniel, Dan, David, Dave, Mikey, Mike, Michael—"

Amethyst sweat-dropped. "Man, is your family weird."

Destiny glanced at the back of the ice-cream wrapper, reading the ingredients. "Half the sugar....half the calories......half the carbs.....hmmm...." Her face suddenly brightened as a thought popped into her head. "Hey! I can have another one!"

Dezi face-faulted as she watched her friend skip giddily back to the icebox. "She must be on something...."

Amethyst sighed angrily as she ran through the deserted hallways of Midriff High. "Damn! This is the third time I'm late this month!" Amethyst held down her baby blue baseball cap as she made a sharp turn to the left. "Daddy is gonna be **_so_** pissed when he hears of this. Ooof!"

"Watch where you're going, loser!"

Amethyst looked across of her and saw beautiful pink hair sprawled messily over the face of its owner. "Ugh!" The girl said disgustingly, brushing locks of hair out of her face. "I just washed this. You're gonna be so sorry—Hey, you're that Amethyst girl, right?" The pink haired girl stood up from the hard floor and fixed her rather revealing cheerleader's outfit. Amethyst finally recognized her now! It was Mariah Wallis. Standing up and rubbing her sore backside Amethyst nodded.

"I should've recognized you." Mariah continued. "Oh well, you're forgiven for knocking me down."

Amethyst looked a little irked. She didn't even say she was sorry! Oh well, what's done is done. "Um, aren't we both late for class?"

Mariah's pretty face slightly scrunched up in annoyance. "Oh, right, class. Well, let's get going before some other mishap happens."

Amethyst looked oddly at the pink goddess who was walking down the hallway rather slowly. "Shouldn't we be going faster? I mean, we're ten minutes late."

"Look," Mariah said, "We're already late. So what's a few more minutes?"

That did make common sense.

The two girls talked for the rest of the way. Amethyst found Mariah's company to be rather, well, enjoyable. Except for the parts of conversation where Mariah spoke of her relationship with Ray. It was rather intimate too. Amethyst felt a painful shock of jealousy when Mariah explained in detail about what she and Ray would sometimes do at the town park when no one was around. No, it wasn't sex, but it sure as hell sounded close! Though it hurt, Amethyst decided that it wasn't fair of her to hate Mariah just because Ray liked her more.

"You know," Mariah said to Amethyst before they entered French class, "You're not as much of a loser I used to think you were. I don't do this often, but I want you to come sit with me and the girls at lunch."

Amethyst did a quick replay. Did Mariah Wallis, the Queen of Midriff High just ask her to have lunch with the most popular girls in school? Okay, so it wasn't really a question, it was more like an order. But still! It was an opportunity girls would kill for! –Oh, wait. Amethyst frowned. She had promised to sit with the group today. Sighing, she spoke. "I'd love to but—"

"Good!" Mariah interjected, opening the door to the French classroom.

Amethyst sweat-dropped. She didn't really agree! Oh well, no use crying over spilt milk. The gang would understand, right?

"Ms. Wallis and Ms. Padeken! You have skipped a whole period!" The old hen crowed angrily as the two girls stepped into the classroom.

Mariah feigned shock. "You mean I'm pregnant?"

Everyone in the classroom burst out laughing at Mariah's sarcastic remark.

"Sit!" Ms. Simmons commanded. "Now!"

Amethyst blushed as all eyes in the classroom turned on her and Mariah. She walked toward her regular seat next to Dezi when she was stopped by a hand holding her arm firmly. She looked towards its owner and saw Mariah gesturing to a seat right between her and Tammy Harris. Tammy gave Mariah an odd look but tugged at Amethyst's hand also.

Amethyst looked at her friends who were sitting near the back of the classroom. Aurora mouthed for her to sit down, but Amethyst didn't want to turn down her new comrades. Amethyst sat down and both Mariah and Tammy smiled.

Destiny looked aghast. Turning towards Kai she realized what just happened.

That girl has some explaining to do, and she was going to do it quick.....

-----------------------

So, what do you guys think? No, I haven't forgotten about Celina and Aurora, or any of the other characters. It's just that Destiny, Amethyst, and Dezi get along with each other more because they're all tomboys. Sorry bout the last chap! Something went wrong with It totally ruined up my chapter! Ugh.

**Special News:** Yes, I know this is corny, but if anyone would like to become my neofriend you can link to me on my user profile. I also have a beyblade guild that already has three members. (so sue me, it's new!) Please sign up! It's called Beyblade Fantasia.


	3. Cute Babies And Car Ride

I'm sorry for not updating quicker! I've been really busy lately. But my updates should quicken up to at LEAST two a week. Maybe even more! ï (Ain't the happy face cute?) I forgot the Disclaimer in the last chapter, so I'll make up for it in this chap.

**Disclaimer: **The only way I'd own Beyblade is if I marry an old fart with lots of money who "accidentally" falls down a flight of stairs and dies.

**Saber-kon:** I'll read your fics! I still don't understand why anyone would want to put this fic on their favorites though.....

**Midnyt Star:** Two reviews? Thanx! As an answer to your question, she was running in the hallways because she was late. Sorry about that.

**Catgirl320:** That's it?! Come on, help a sistah out here and put more in your review! LOL. Thanx!

**Winter-Pheonix:** I wonder what's gonna happen too! And I'm the one writing this story! X.X

**S Baby Bear:** I CAN TOO!!! Ha ha. Kai is only using Tammy tho. Ya know, a toy. I'm soo mean!

_Thanx a lot to all of you who put me on your favz lists! And also those of you who actually bother to review! Mwuah! (blows kiss)._

"Bloo! Blee! Bleck!" Nine month old Damien giggled joyfully as his babysitter made funny noises while pulling at her face. He lifted up his tiny hands, motioning for her to carry him.

Celina scooped Tala's little brother into her arms and kissed his forehead. His gorgeous, turquoise eyes blinked cutely as she brushed a blood red bang out of his face. "You're the most adorable baby I've ever seen!" She cooed.

"Senorita Celina, no disrespect, but you do know that it is _my_ responsibility to take care of the child, correct?" The Mexican maid had her hands on her hips as she walked into the playroom.

Humming a tune, Celina twirled around while holding Damien. "Brrrrriiiiiiiii!!!" The baby cried happily.

Celina laughed. "Go and rest Rosa, you work too hard. Take a break!"

"But it is my job to work hard," Rosa said, "And I do not work all by myself, I have what you Americans call 'co-workers' to help clean this mansion also." She reached out to grab Damien, but Celina tugged him slightly out of reach.

"_We_ Americans, Rosa, _we _Americans." The red head corrected. "And don't think I'm going to give you him for one second!"

_Beep!_

Rosa walked over to the intercom with a frown on her face. "Si?" She said after pressing a button.

The voice of an old, British man rung out through the speaker, "Master Tala and Master Kai have returned from football practice and request that Madame Tavares meet them at the entrance."

"Alright, Arthur." Celina said while passing Damien over to Rosa. "Please tell Tala I'll be right down."

Arthur gave a brief reply and Celina made her way out to the courtyard while Rosa sat down and played with the baby. After walking down the elaborate staircase and out of the house Celina met up with Tala and Kai.

"Playing mother with Damien again, huh?" Tala said smirking. He opened the back door of his Jaguar and held out an arm. "Come on."

Celina raised an eyebrow. "Where are we going?" An odd gust of wind suddenly blew through the air, blowing her hair up. It sent a sudden rush through her body.

"Back to school." Kai said.

"It's Saturday. Why?"

"I don't know why." Kai repeated calmly, an edge of irritation in his voice. "Just get in the damn car."

"We both got calls saying to meet in the assembly." Tala's deep voice said. "Come on before we're late."

Celina sighed before sliding into the back followed by the other two. The driver started off and out of the iron gates.

"Hey," Kai said to her, "You know what's been going on with Dezi lately? She's been more edgy than usual."

Celina's brows furrowed. "Well, she's been really mad at Amethyst lately. I mean, ever since she started hanging out with Mariah she never really had time for Dezi."

Tala grunted. "Well Ray seems to be happy. His best friend and his girlfriend are finally getting along."

Alright. Hopefully the next chap comes up faster. Man, it's so hot here! And what's worse is that I haven't been to the beach for weeks! (faints) My life...is empty. My Great-Grandpa just died on Thursday. So lots of things might be happening. In short: Don't blame me if I don't update fast! Oh, and _Athletic Tomboy_ ? You had better review! And the same goes for the rest of you! (shifty eyes) Bye!


End file.
